It's your chance to shine or die
by RenRawrzBby
Summary: Come take part in the 100th annual Hunger Games. I dare you. Submit a tribute and let the games begain, sponsoring them all the way...or as far as they get. I will do everysingle trubutes POV for reapings, interviews, and start of the games, because I can
1. District One Reaping: Caroline Lonestar

**A/N: So this chapter is obviously dedicated to the creator of Caroline, ****Scoobygal. ****I hope you like what I've done with your character, and for other tributes, this is an example of what I'll be doing for you! (: REVIEW!**

**Flash Back (one year before)**

"I like you. I like you…Drew, I like you. I like you! I like you! Every time I see you I want to walk up to you and kiss your lips off! I like you…" Caroline Lonestar's curly copper hair flew out in wisps all around her, and she swept it out of her eyes impatiently.

The face staring back at her brought on a wave of discontent. Her dark navy blue eyes shown with flecks of silver, much alike her own mother's. Her face was round and curvy, with freckles skipping across her delicate nose. She was quite short in relation to all the other long-legged petite blondes from district one, but she enjoyed being "fun-sized."

Caroline currently stood in front of her dark cherry wood full size mirror, practicing what she has been waiting to say for a year now, to her adorably handsome crush, Drew Haste. Drew had those dreamy, to die for, blonde locks with bright blue eyes and a charming smile. Her heart melted at the sight of him.

"I'm going to walk right up to him, and I'll tell him," she whispered to herself, staring intensely at the picture of him where she had cut his form out of last year's class picture.

Today, of all days, was the reaping. She had on a long white satin dress, and small sky blue flats. Her hair, she decided to tie to the side in a low pony tail, falling over her right shoulder.

**(switching to first person)**

The walk to the town center wasn't very far, but I listened angrily to my mother shouting at me not to get dirty.

"_Mother, please! I'm almost sixteen!" _I hissed, rolling my eyes.

I found my place among the crowd of sixteen year old Barbie doll blondes, and settled down to look for drew. I spotted him. He was talking to a group of other guys, who I could not name, because frankly I didn't care. A skimpy blonde girl, Lacey, who looked like she ate an almond a day hung all over Drew in the most annoying way. I looked down at my own curvy body, but then I remembered I actually _ate._

I continued to look adoringly at Drew until the mayor finished his speech, and the district representer, Augustine Dupree, a man with bright green hair, stepped up.

"Welcome to the 99th annual Hunger Games! First up, the lovely ladies," petafile.

He unfolded a small piece of paper, and I held my breath along with the entire district one.

"Jenna Mcnaire." I was safe for another year.

A timid, pitiful looking twelve year old stepped out and walked to the stage.

"I volunteer!" about time. Usually people are decking each other to fill the position. A tall, gorgeous (as always) blonde stepped out from the eighteens and walked to the front.

"Now the boys!" his voice cracks half way through the sentence Ha. Ha-ha.

"Drew Haste." SAY WHAT? My breath hitched in my throat, and I almost threw up my heart. No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening. Drew broke apart and walked to the stage, his face free of emotion. He offered the camera an award winning smile. Not Drew, any one but Drew.

I raced to the city hall; Drew would not leave before I told him how I felt. The peacekeeper shoved into the room after five minutes of me just standing there, looking nervously at the door.

Drew looked up, confused to see me there.

"Hello? Do I know you?" he looked at me, his pretty blue eyes sparkling. Not now Caroline!

"Uhh…ehhh…ermm..." he saved me from stuttering.

"Oh yeah, your Catoline?" I wanted to tell him it was Caroline, but I could no longer speak, it was close enough, right?

Then before I could think, I ran out. Just like that. That was the last time I ever saw Drew Haste. The District two male tribute decapitated him with a pick axe in the final eight. That's when I vowed I would get my revenge on both district two tributes. I was going into the Hunger Games for sure next year, and no blonde Barbie doll craving attention was going to change that.

**End Flash Back (present day reaping)**

I stood twirling in my navy blue dress. It came to my knees, and fanned out, with long puffy sleeves, and a lower neckline then usual. My hair hung limply on my shoulders. A pair of once love-filled eyes now stared back with a cold, menacing look. My hair had gotten lighter, and I had grown in inch or two, but I was still the same short loner who stood out among the district one females.

I walked to the town center silently, lost in thought, remembering every curve, every perfection of Drew's face. I missed him so much it hurt sometimes.

I stepped in line with the seventeen's and looked to my left to find Lacey there, we had actually spoken once, she was Drew' girlfriend when he died, and I felt an ounce of remorse for her, but just an ounce. I was still jealous that he knew how she felt about him.

When it came time to announce the tributes, I stood with my head held high, the other girls still towering over me by a long shot.

"Caroline Lonestar."

I'm coming for you district two, and when I do, I'm going to kill you mercilessly, like you did to Drew. _I love you Drew. _A secretive smile grazed my lips.

**A/N: So I really hope you liked it! (: anyone liking Caroline right now? Who thinks she has a chance of winning, hmm? We'll see, right? Just a reminder, you should read these chapters if you're another tribute, know your competition, right?**


	2. District One Reaping: Chase Opal

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Issili, ****creator of tribute, Chase Opal. Whose ready for some Hunger Games action? Alright Chase, here's your time to let people know who you are.**

Chase Opal was worn to pieces. His light blond hair stuck to his forehead in a sweaty mess, and his hazel eyes almost shut with exhaustion. The smooth silver blade in his right hand felt warm and comforting, like it belonged there.

Three years, three years to this day. That's when his life had ended. His twelve year old sister had been reaped, and no one, not a soul volunteered. She made it to the top fifteen, and then was shot with someone's blow dart.

Chase's rough palms glided along the sword's length as he inspected it.

"A little shine would do you justice." He whispered, thinking to himself. Then he remembered that it was the reaping, like he always does, and the association of his dead twelve year old sister flashes through his mind.

Chase trained for three long years, striving to be the best, determined to be ready, unlike his sister, Amelia. Such a beautiful name, such a beautiful tragedy.

Chase clung to his dark blue hoodie and raced home from the training center. One more year and he'd be a legal adult; he also only had one more year until they could no longer touch him. His parents passed away, and Chase was left pretending he had parents, no one was putting him in an orphanage, and luckily he managed to stay with an aunt. They both grieved for the loss of family.

Chase took a long hot shower and tousled his blond hair, letting it air dry. He slipped on grey trousers and a white muscle shirt, and then plain black dress shoes.

The walk to the reaping was lonely, he missed his sister's musical laugh and high spirits, her defiant thoughts, dreams of rebelling like district 13 had. He remembered their conversation.

"Chasey, do you think we could do it, rebel I mean?" her clear green eyes lit up, as her ashy blonde hair framed her face like a halo.

"You're insane," Chase was incompetent and never listened to her crazy ramblings.

"No, really! I _hate _the capitol; I mean what kind of sick game is _The Hunger Games, _why couldn't we just stick to Red Rover." Chase looked up from cleaning his sword.

"Amelia!" he hissed, eyes seething, "You can't talk like that, _ever, _and you'll be executed on the spot. You're just a worthless dreamer for thinking like that." He remembered the hurt in her eyes as she stood up and ran away, tears falling like crystal hearts down her face.

Now he stood with the seventeen's. He used to be quite popular, until his friend Drew was killed last year, and then things were just awkward. Drew's girlfriend Lacey nearly killed herself, although it wasn't Lacey he was worried about, it was Caroline. Caroline Lonestar was like Chase, they stood out from all the other perfectly plastic people in district one; they weren't your average careers.

"Caroline Lonestar." A shark tooth grin was placed on her face as she walked to the podium. She had changed, and an invisible shield of fire surrounded her, consumed her thoughts. She was nearly drenched with hate. Just like Chase.

"Chase Opal." He looked up to find everyone watching him. He was ready. He walked to the stage slowly, taking it all in. Who cares if he died? He would see his baby sister again. However, he would defy the capitol until his last moments. He and Caroline were both seeking revenge. He was in this for the long haul.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Will he last two minutes? Do you think Caroline will ally him? Review! (: next up, district two! And submit submit submit!**


	3. District two reaping: Jocelyn Tess

**A/N: I created this character so yeah… (: Review! I still have five male places left for districts 3, 6,9,10, and 11! ): it would make me sad to not be able to continue…**

"Jocey (jaw-cee) baby girl, you look a _hot mess! _Just saying," Dekka Summerton, Jocelyn's b.f.f times ten since like grade school sat perched on the sky blue tie dye comforter and crossed her perfectly toned legs. Jocelyn Tess dropped from the door frame and nearly fainted with exhaustion.

"Just doing the basic pull ups, besides, when have _you _ever trained?" Jocey's dark chocolate brown hair was almost the exact same as her eyes, she had a dark olive complexion and a lean muscular body.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dee's hand flew to her mouth in shock order, "Where ever would we find a female ages 12-18 to replace me in the Hunger Games if I were chosen, to win and forever live in eternal glory?" Jocelyn rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Whatever Dee, alls I'm saying is, my butt will not be dead in the first five minutes."

Jocey stripped and stepped into hot steaming water, scrubbing her long brown hair gently. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her small petite frame.

Jocelyn sat in front of her vanity and brushed out her now dry, straight hair, until it ended just below her bust. Dee stood in front of her closet, rummaging through her clothes. She would gasp and then shake her head, a crash sounded behind Jocelyn.

"OMG! I found the perfect outfit babycakes!" Dekka came into view holding a white summer dress, with a lacy pattern all over it, it looked a little flimsy and short. Jocelyn liked flimsy and short. It was strapless with a not in the center of the chest with two large pieces of white fabric hanging down, like an untied bow. It reached mid calf and showed off Jocey's gorgeous tanned legs. She slipped on a pair of gold gladiators and applied mascara, gold eye shadow, and a thick coat of lip gloss. Strawberry lip gloss, she used it almost every five seconds and never left home without it.

Dekka had on a soft sea green spaghetti strap dress that hugged her chest and stomach tightly and then fanned out. It had a black belt/bow on her waist. She had on white flats and some black bangles. Her auburn hair was tied to the side with a green ribbon the exact same shade as her hair. She wore a soft white eye shadow to bring out her piercing emerald eye color and some lip gloss, blueberry her favorite flavor.

Dekka got in line with the seventeen's and Jocey got in line with the sixteen's. Her twin brother appeared next to her, but she could care less.

"This year for the quarter quell, there will be no volunteers, for the capitol shows no mercy!"

"Ladies first!" a high pitched voice rang out belonging to a woman with navy blue dreadlocks.

"Jocelyn Tess." _Fuck it!_ Jocelyn thought to herself. The woman placed her hand in the boys glass jar.

"Aedos Avis." The younger brother of last year's winner stood up and walked forward. If Aedos Avis was anything like his older brother, everyone was screwed.

**A/N: I know not very long… (: Do you like this horribly vain girl I have created? Muhahaha. Jk. Jk. So review! Do you like Jocey? Do you think she has a chance against district one?**


	4. District two reaping: Aedos Avis

**A/N: this chapters dedicated to the one and only tboz01 for creating the **_**perfect **_**character for district 2, which I love them so much for (: cookies to all who review, and maybe a sneak preview of future chapters for their character? Actually, I PROMISE A SNEAK PREVIEW OF YOUR CHARACTER IF YOU REVIEW. (: that's how I do that. **

"Bink! Binky-Boo-Boo!" Aedos Avis seethed at his older brother, his dull blue eyes blazing with jealousy.

"_Don't _call me that Ares; you know mom told you not to call me that." Aedos sat up in bed and tousled his pale blond hair to the right, so of course it leaned towards the right. His bedroom was messy and unkempt, much like his appearance, so to speak.

"Mother knows best," cold hard resentment flashed through Ares eyes and he twitched a shark tooth grin. Aedos scowled. Ares had always been jealous of their mother's specific liking of Aedos for his "pure modest soul." The reason why she argued for his name sake. Zeus Avis, the father of the household wanted to name Aedos something cruel and harsh much like his brother, Ares, named after the god of war.

Anastasia Avis struggled for power to name her youngest child and won, agreeing to name him after a god but optioning for Aedos, the god of modesty. It was really the _Goddess _of modesty, and Ares still made fun of him for it. This brought up the reason why Ares called him Bink, because apparently, anything was better than Aedos, the name Aedos himself just happened to cherish, except for its feminism, which he could ignore quite easily.

Aedos stretched and got out of bed awkwardly, his body was hitting a growth spurt randomly. His brother stood in the corner, sweeping his hand messily through his perfect golden brown locks, and wiping invisible lent from his navy blue cardigan. Ares was the perfect ladies man, strong, handsome, and the winner of last years Hunger Games. That sure mad his father proud. It just made it even harder for Aedos to be just as good as his older brother.

Aedos was eighteen and it was his last year of the reapings, whether he wanted to be chosen or not, he really wasn't sure of. Win and hear praise and eternal glory, especially from those he desired it most from, his family, or die. Then there was the option of letting someone volunteer for him, which would mean suffering complete shame and embarrassment, which was worse than dying if you asked him.

He tugged on a crimson sweater over a white collared polo, and a fine pair of vintage black dress pants, then he tugged on his white shoes. He combed his curly white-blonde hair back, into the dorky way that he despised, but his mother liked, and walked downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his half open eyes. The maid walked into his room behind him, her eyes feeling with tears at the smell. Hah.

He shoved fresh warm pancakes into his gigantic mouth aimlessly, like a garbage disposal, until his mother gave him a disapproving look. He had the decency to use utensils and a napkin, was that not enough?

They arrived at the square and he feel into line with the oldest members of the reaping, and waited for the president to announce this years "catch" since it was the quarter quell.

"There will be no volunteers, since the capitol shows no mercy!" interesting. Oh well, he knew now there was no way someone could volunteer for him, or he wouldn't have to volunteer, he wouldn't be going to the games! Yes!

"Aedos Avis!" he froze. What? He was pretty sure he was drooling. His brother and his friends laughed hysterically in the background.

"Dude your brothers a goner! He wouldn't last five minutes! Poor little guy!" the blood was rushing through his head like the Grand Rapids. He took his place on the podium.

"Meet District two's tributes for the 100th Hunger Games and fourth quarter quell!" the crowd went wild, and Aedos nearly keeled over and had an epileptic seizure right there. He was a goner for sure, no argument there.

**A/N: so hope you liked! (: Had fun with this one ;) haha next up, district three! OH YEAH…..REVIEEWWW!**


	5. District three reaping: Topaz Clearwater

**A/N: This wonderful chapter is dedicated to the creator of Topaz, ****Krussedull ****thanks for district threes female tribute! (: Review!**

_Red wire connects to blue which connects to convertor which sends magnetic force through transmission into green wire…_

Topaz's golden mercury colored eyes concentrated on the device in front of her under the dim light of a UV lamp. Her untamed dark brown hair frizzed behind the wielding mask she had strapped onto her. Her eyes followed the blue hazy lights behind the mask.

_Topaz is making a device, no a machine! So pretty! Every piece fits together in perfect harmony like the human body is said too…_

"Topaz, Topa? Come on little warrior, _enfant doux_, come now, you've been working all day." Topaz looked up from her torch to find her grandfather leaning against the door frame, the worry in his eyes shining through.

"_Vous devriez etre dans le lit! _You're sick grandpa!" Topaz matched her grandfather clear French with her own. He shook his head and laughed holding his hand out to her.

"Let's go bake a batch of cookies Topa, and I can tell you more about the first car," Topaz's eyes filled with love and wonder_, _and she joyfully grabbed his hand, skipping down the hall beside him.

Topaz's mother was stoned to death by peacekeepers, not the normal way of execution, but it took place, none the less. Her father committed suicide, and her grandmother passed away two previous years ago when Topaz was only thirteen. Topaz's grandfather was sick now, and Topa went into blind rage just thinking about losing him. If she was ever reaped, she would win the hunger games, to pay the best doctors to save him, not the crappy district three doctors.

So the night before the reaping Topaz sat on a stool across from her grandfather, tearing off bites of mouth watering sugar cookies and popping them in her mouth as her grandfather spoke of ancient times, well ancient to her. It was one of those rare moments where Topaz was herself again, but she changed back in the morning, like always. She became insane.

**In the morning (the reaping)**

Topaz Clearwater walked to the town center where the reaping would take place, her face and body covered in grease, and her carpenter paints covered in, well she wasn't quite sure, not that anyone cared though. She had on one of her mother's old shirts, it smelled of lilies, and she took big whiffs of it whenever she felt like she would explode. Everyone in the fifteen section made _plenty _of room for her, and no one, not one soul dare speak to her directly, aside from whispering to their friends, "freak."

Just they way Topaz loved it.

She zoned out, the possibility of new devices running through her mind, Her name being called brought her back.

"Topaz Clearwater?" the lady found her eyes.

"She's stupid!"

"She'll never make it past training!"

"She's insane!"

"Freak! Freak! Freak!" from all around kids tormented her, but she could care the least, why was it she was called again? Oh yes, she was reaped. Topaz walked forward, almost skipping, almost like a little kid, an insane smile grazing her lips.

Another girl raced past Topaz.

"This is ridiculous! Look at her! You think she could win the hunger games and bring eternal glory? Her own father shot himself like the idiot he was, and her mother was insane, a traitor to our district, _just like her_." Snap! Topaz lost it.

She raced forward teeth clenched, grabbing the girl painfully by her long blonde hair and smashing her face to the floor repeatedly. Blood surrounded her. She just kept beating her, smashing her with her fists, kicking her. Screaming bloody murder like a crazed lunatic, because she just was.

All eyes were on Topaz, shocked.

"Anymore objections?" the lady squeaked. Everyone was silent as they dragged away the now dead girl's body.

**A/N: so what about Topaz? Think she can take on the careers? Think she can win? REVIEW! (:**


	6. District Three Reaping: Ace Hughes

**A/N Sorry for the brief language in this chapter and yes this is another one of my characters. Let me know what you think about Ace. Review! Oh yeah, sorry for the really really really really long wait. ): makes me sad to disappoint. REVIEW! (: I love ya'll guys, you're so awesome!**

**-Ren**

**District three: Ace Hughes**

Ace Davis was almost basically your average career, except he hated the capitol. But then again, who didn't? Ace consisted of a tall built frame, with rough calloused hands, and sturdy legs. He stood at 6"1, broad-chested with wide arching shoulders, and a light golden brown complexion. His bleach blonde white hair (although it really was natural) was cropped neatly with a few swift pieces falling towards his left eyebrow. Lastly, his eyes were the deepest brown, almost entirely black, not unlike those of a raven.

Ace got his name from his skill. Hand him a dagger and it will make a clean, precise, cut straight through his target. He never misses. If he did, it would be his downfall. No one is quite sure if Ace is his real name, but no one actually argues. His mother was a single parent raising three boys, Ace being the oldest at sixteen. His father left after his younger brother, Conner, was born. Ace didn't exactly think highly of him.

Therefore, Ace is the father figure of his family, who were pretty poor for a district three family. Ace didn't ever plan to train; in fact no one even wanted him to any way. However, when they saw Ace in action, they knew he could be a champion. They worked him to death training. He only went along with so he could be prepared for the games, he wasn't sick and twisted like the other kids there. Is the point of the games to love killing the other twenty three children?

Ace carefully brushed through his fine white hair and buttoned up his navy blue plaid dress shirt, his hands slightly trembling at the thought of this being his last day at his home. The chances were slim, but it still got his heart racing every year. There were volunteers for people like him, right?

He slid on black dress pants and shoes and walked to the kitchen. Oat meal. As usual. Coming from district three everyone was quite intelligent when it came to technology; therefore Ace had made it a priority to observe all the old games and try to figure out the devices, especially the mines. Oh yes, he had plans with the mines, he was ready to shake up the hunger games.

When he got to the town center he stood quietly, swaying in the chilly wind with the other possible tributes. The average reaping proceeded until president snow appeared, god he was old. Ace tuned it out until he heard president snow announce proudly, "This years quarter quell, there will be no volunteers, for the capitol shows no mercy!" where they popping mental pills down there in the capitol? Or should he be worried about the water?

"Ladies first! And the tribute is….Topaz Clearwater!" she was extremely creepy, and did she even go to school, she also looked a little mental. OH my god, the psycho just beat a girl to death. Fuck. Holy shit! She's still smiling. What a fucking psycho!

"And now for the boys," the announcer looked a little green, "Ace Hughes!" ace thought she was considering retiring. Wait…what? FML, Ace though to himself. **(Hahaha I say that way too much)**

"Ace Ace Ace!" they were…cheering for him?

He walked slowly but surely to the stage and made a promise right there, he wasn't going down without a fight. Oh yeah, this year things were going to change.


	7. District four reaping: Nixie Halcone

**A/N: it's kind of long lol I just felt sorry for not updating in forever, and Nix had a long background story, so yeah! (: All character creation credit goes to ****dadakakalili ****sorry I changed a few things, but only because I had to! Hope you like the chapter though! Oh yeah, and by the way, I decided this song fit quite nicely with Nixie girl, so give it a listen; Hanging on-Britt Nicole**

"Alright Nixie girl, you got this," Nixie Halcone smiled, relaxing herself with the feeling of her small toes squishing in the warm sand, the cold ocean water licking at them delicately.

Her fiery auburn hair blew behind her in the wind, as she closed her round almond eyes, taking in the scent of her favorite place. The sun was just starting to rise and she lugged a huge net of fish, dragging it through the very sand she stood on.

Ever since her mother passed away during child birth, Nixie's birth, Nix's father had taken to drinking, and it was up to Nixie to make sure they both survived. No one would hire Nixie, especially since her family never really was in good terms with the capital or others in district four. She was still too young as well; she wouldn't be fifteen until a few days after the reaping.

Sometimes Nix wondered if her father even knew all that she did for him, she wondered if he was even sober enough to question where all the fish came from. Her and her father weren't really on good terms, so to speak, so she never bothered to ask. Even though he never spoke the words aloud, Nixie knew he blamed her for her mother's death. That's why she did everything she could for her father, she never knew why she had lived or why she had to have been born, but she didn't question, she just work hard. Really hard.

Fishing in the ocean was illegal for those who didn't have a license to fish, and it was especially restricted to Nixie. This was why she was currently crawling through the dimly lit corners of her district, in high hopes that she wouldn't run into anyone at this hour. If she did, she knew what to do.

_Lie, just lie. If they found out, she'd die of starvation. She and her father both._

She prepared the fish and stored them away, and then walked groggily upstairs, crawled into her warm bed, and passed out cold.

A few hours later, Nixie woke up to the sound of the TV blasting in the living room. The only thing her father spent money on besides booze? A television set of course.

Then it hit her. _It's reaping day. _She ran to her small calendar just to be sure, and sure enough indeed, it was. The most terrible day of the year.

She took a warm shower, scrubbing the dirt and salt water from her pores. Then she slipped on a beautiful bluish green romper, and white wedges. The romper reminded her of the ocean, and it felt comforting to know she could have the ocean so close when she had to go to the reaping in fear of being chosen. In fact, both the dress and shoes were a present, from her best friend Kloise, well he was her best friend, before he died in the hunger games last year. She remembered the day he left, she relived that day so much it hurt. She remembered watching his death on the screen along with a lot of the district. Kloise had made it to the final five, which didn't surprise her, but it surprised everyone else who didn't even know him.

She remembered his last words, as if he had been right there with her, whispering them into her ear.

_I love you Nixie Halcone, you're my little mermaid._

"That's a shame he died, he could have won all the money and fame," for days that's all Nixie heard. Everyone only had that one thing to say. Nixie resisted the urge to scream out "No! it's a shame he died because he loved me! He told me he loved me! I loved him back worse of all! I've never felt loved in my entire life, and then he dies! Sometimes I wake up thinking about how happy I am to see him at the ocean….and then I remember. He's never coming back. Ever. And worst of all, I lost not only my loved one, but my best friend as well. He was my everything all in one, and it hurts to breath when I miss him this much. When I miss him like crazy."

Nixie found her dad on the couch, half awake with a bottle in one hand.

She walked to the reaping alone, and seemed to be the last one there. A lot of people knew her as Kloise's lover, and a lot knew her as the drunken guy's daughter, but most had never seen her in their life.

"The twist for this years quarter quell is….there will be no volunteers, for the capitol shows no mercy!" bet _some people were bummed out about that_, she thought to herself.

"And now! Your female tribute for district four….Nixie Halcone," Nixie didn't even register what she said until the few people who did know her were looking at her, fear and shame on their faces. For some reason, that seemed to piss her off. How were they suppose to know how experienced Nixie really was.

She took a deep breath and marched up tp the stage, people clearing the way for her. Well, she knew one thing now. She was going to make sure everyone knew and remembered her, because she was doing this thing, for real.

**A/N: So, what do you think? Like her, hate her; think she's got a chance? **

**Well review and tell me! (: I'd love your forever if you did to be in fact!**


End file.
